The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephony networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Current and future networking technologies continue to facilitate ease of information transfer and convenience to users. Due to the now ubiquitous nature of electronic communication devices, people of all ages and education levels are utilizing electronic devices to communicate with other individuals or contacts, receive services and/or share information, media and other content. One area in which there is a demand to increase ease of information transfer relates to generating images, such as panoramic images.
The goal of panorama is to increase the field of view by stitching a sequence of images (for example, in two dimensions (2D) or three dimensions (3D)). At present, panoramic imaging may be utilized to merge various images to generate a single image in a 360° panoramic view. Currently, the merged images may be stitched together along a seam and blended to form a smooth transition. In this regard, techniques such as registration and blending may be useful in the quality of generated panorama images. Although there are some existing registration and blending tools currently available, these tools sometimes still generate mis-registrations and inefficient seams across stitched images that may be utilized for generating panoramic image(s). The mis-registrations and inefficiencies in generating seams to stitch the images may result in low quality panoramic images or panoramic images of an undesirable quality.
In view of the foregoing drawbacks, it may be beneficial to provide an efficient and reliable manner in which to generate one or more panoramic images.